Paso a paso
by Kai Jac
Summary: Un vistazo en la transición de amistad a amor entre Sanji y Nami, SaNa Fic R:T
1. Chapter 1

**PASO A PASO**

_**Disclaimer:** One Piece no me pertenece, ojalá._

_**Nota de la autora:** ¡Hola a todos! Este es mi primer fic de OP, espero que os guste, está centrado en Sanji y Nami después de la batalla contra Enel, está planteado para ser un fic de 4 o 5 capítulos más o menos. Dejar vuestros reviews, toda crítica, opinión o sugerencia son bienvenidos._

Otro día más en el Going Merry.

La tripulación pirata, "Sombrero de Paja", aprovechaba el día para descansar y recuperarse de sus heridas después de su batalla contra Enel, el que se llamaba a si mismo dios.

El espadachín, ex cazador de piratas, estaba entrenando con sus pesas para distraer su mente y no pensar en lo ocurrido en Skypeia, pero sobre todo para quitarse de su mente la imagen de cierta nakama en sus brazos, cayendo inconsciente después de recibir el ataque de Enel.

Tomando el sol en la cubierta, con un libro en una mano y un refresco en la otra, la historiadora observaba escondiendo sus ojos detrás de unas gafas de sol, el entrenamiento del espadachín, y cada vez que éste se giraba a su dirección sintiéndose observado, ella volvía a concentrarse en su libro disimuladamente.

El capitán, futuro rey de los piratas, como siempre estaba sentado en su lugar favorito oteando el horizonte mientras disfrutaba de un gran trozo de carne que había robado de la cocina sin que el cocinero se diera cuenta.

El pequeño médico de la tripulación estaba junto con el tirador y encargado de arreglar el barco siempre que hiciera falta, estaban sumergidos en una conversación, porque el tirador le estaba contando alguna de sus historias inventadas para sentirse importante, lo cual hacía que el reno estuviera dando saltitos de excitación cada vez que el tirador llegaba a una parte emocionante.

El cocinero por su parte, había terminado de fregar los platos utilizados durante la comida y se secaba las manos. Una vez se las secó, salió por la puerta de la cocina y echó un vistazo al barco desde su posición, como si buscara a alguien.

-¡Sanji! ¡Quiero más comida!- gritaba su capitán.

-Acabas de comer y casi acabas con nuestras provisiones, tendrás que esperar hasta la cena mínimo.- le contestó.

Miró a su alrededor de nuevo buscando con la mirado algo o a alguien, aparentemente su búsqueda no daba frutos, porque su cara se ensombreció. Dirigió sus pasos hacia la historiadora para hablar con ella.

-Hola cocinero-san,- le saludó sonriéndole como si supiera lo que le iba a preguntar.

-Robin- chan, ¿has visto a Nami?

-La última vez que le vi, se dirigía al huerto de los naranjos con una cesta.

-Gracias, ¿necesitas algo de comer o de beber, tal vez un café?

-No, gracias a ti.- le contestó, y mirando de nuevo al espadachín, se dio cuenta de que le había estado observando durante la breve conversación que mantuvo con el cocinero. _"¿Celoso? Imposible_." Riéndose de sí misma volvió a concentrarse en la lectura.

La navegante estaba entretenida recogiendo las mandarinas maduras de sus árboles, y no oyó los pasos del cocinero que se dirigía hacia ella. Nami, había estado intentando evitarlo durante varios días, siempre que podía. No se atrevía a mirarle a la cara después de que casi muriera por defenderla de Enel, parecía tan decidido a dar su vida por ella que el solo pensamiento hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido.

-Nami-san- escuchó una voz que le llamaba suavemente detrás de ella. Al girarse vio a la persona que estaba evitando con todas su fuerzas. Intentó esconderse detrás del tronco de uno de sus árboles, pero no sirvió de nada, él ya la había visto.- Quiero hablar contigo un momento.

Nami, dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación, sabía que tarde o temprano esto iba a ocurrir por mucho que no le gustara.

-Ahora estoy muy ocupada, Sanji, sería mejor que te fueras y me dejaras trabajar tranquila en mis árboles.- Contestó con la esperanza de que la caballerosidad de Sanji le obligara a dejarla tranquila.

Pero no fue así, empezó a buscar mandarinas también echándole una mano para acabar su tarea lo más rápido posible. Cuando ella hizo ademán de darse la vuelta él la agarró del brazo y le obligó a girarse para encontrarse cara a cara con él. La seriedad de la mirada del cocinero, hizo que inconscientemente diera un paso atrás.

-No huyas de mi, Nami, tenemos que hablar. ¿Por qué has estado evitándome?

-Yo no te estoy evitando,- le contestó casi gritando.

-Entonces, ¿por qué sólo te veo durante las comidas? ¿Por qué cada vez que me ves acercándome a ti, sales corriendo a tu habitación y te encierras? ¿Por qué no me diriges la palabra? ¿Acaso he hecho algo para molestarte?

Ella simplemente le miró fijamente intentando sostener su mirada, pero fue imposible, bajó la mirada al suelo y de repente, las puntas de sus pies le parecieron de lo más interesante. Se había quedado sin palabras al ver la reacción del cocinero, nunca había sido brusco con ella ni con Robin, y eso que siempre le estaban gastando bromas, y muchas veces se aprovechaban de su debilidad hacia ellas. Sabía que no podía alargar más tiempo esta situación, ya sus nakama empezaban a mirarle con suspicacia notando que algo no iba del todo bien entre ellos dos, hasta el tonto de su capitán empezaba a notar algo raro.

-No te equivoques, no estoy enfadada conmigo ni mucho menos.- le dijo mientras notaba que sus mejillas empezaban a arder como si estuvieran hechas de fuego.- ¡Es que no te entiendo! Sabes que soy perfectamente capaz de cuidar de mi misma, y siempre corres en mi socorro una y otra vez como si fuera una damisela en apuros, ¿es que no te das cuenta de que no necesito ayuda de nadie?

Y con estas palabras se libró de su mano y salió corriendo en dirección a su habitación mientras las lágrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

"_No puedo quitarme la imagen de él poniéndose entre Enel y yo, recibiendo el golpe por mí. ¿Por qué me hace esto? No soy nadie especial, nunca lo he sido ni nunca lo seré. Estoy con ellos en este barco sólo por mis dotes de navegante, nada más. Con lo débil que soy en la batalla, soy un estorbo para ellos, siempre tienen que salir corriendo a mi rescate."_

Llevaba un rato tumbada en su cama cuando escuchó a alguien llamar muy suavemente a su puerta. Como no quería que nadie la viera llorando no contestó haciéndose la dormida. Aún así el visitante abrió con cuidado la puerta y entró cerrándola tras de sí silenciosamente.

-Nami, eres tú la que no lo entiende. Sé que eres capaz de cuidarte tú sola sin ningún problema. Pero si te pasara algo, no sé qué sería de mi.- dijo el cocinero acariciando su pelo.

Ella siguió callada, disfrutando secretamente de esas caricias haciéndose la dormida. El cocinero al notar que sus manos se humedecían se sentó en la cama de la navegante y siguió acariciándola, susurrando con palabras dulces que todo saldría bien, que no se preocupara.

Siguió así hasta que los sollozos cesaron, y la respiración de la navegante se hizo más lenta y profunda, sabiendo así que se había dormido. No queriendo molestarle en su sueño, se levantó y salió con cuidado de la habitación.


	2. Chapter 2

**PASO A PASO**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_Disclaimer__: No me__ pertenece__ One Piece._

_Nota de la autora__: He aquí el segundo capítulo de este fic, agradeceros a todos los que habéis leído y los comentarios dejados, espero que disfrutéis de este nuevo capítulo. Voy a responder brevemente a los comentarios dejados ya que ha habido algunas preguntas. _

_Hessefan__: Muchas gracias por los consejos, me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado este proyecto. Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo._

_Hiro:__ Me alegro de que te haya gustado, no sé si habrá lemon, a lo mejor habrá un poco de lime, pero lo veré sobre la marcha._

_Sele: __Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfrutes._

Otro noche más en el Going Merry.

Apoyada en la baranda del barco, se puede distinguir una figura bañada por la luz de la luna. De cuando en cuando, se puede ver una luz pequeña roja como si estuviera fumando un cigarro.

-¿Por qué me sigue evitando?- se oyó el susurro del cocinero mientras lanzaba el cigarro al mar.

**-Flashback-**

Cuando el cocinero salió por la puerta de la habitación de Nami, no esperaba encontrarse al espadachín apoyado en la jamba de la puerta mirándole con cara de pocos amigos.

-Tenemos que hablar.

El cocinero lo miró desafiante, hasta que asintió y siguió al espadachín hasta lo alto del puesto de vigía.

-¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo?

-¿Quién te crees que eres par jugar con los sentimientos de Nami?

El cocinero no se esperaba esa pregunta y le cogió con la guardia baja. Bajó la vista para ganar tiempo y poner orden a sus pensamientos, sabiendo que el espadachín esperaba una respuesta.

"_Sanji, relájate, tienes tres opciones, puedes buscar una escusa; insultar a Zoro y descargar tu frustración con él porque sabes que acabaréis peleándoos, sí, ésa es una buena opción; o contarle la verdad, aunque si le cuento la verdad se reirá de mi y será un nunca acabar."_

-Y, ¿bien?- insistió ofreciéndole una botella de licor._ "Genial, ahora quiere que me emborrache con él."_

-No estoy jugando con sus sentimientos, marimo.- le dijo mientras cogía la botella y daba un largo trago al licor.

-Entonces, ¿cómo me explicas que estéis evitándoos mutuamente, y que casi no habléis?, aunque lo que más me intriga es, ¿por qué has dejado de tener tantas atenciones con ella?

"_Al final va a resultar que no es tan tonto como pensaba, no se le escapa ni una, pero no va a salir victorioso."_

-Y a ti qué te pasa también, cada vez que llevo un refresco o un aperitivo a cierta morena, me miras de esa manera, si las miradas matasen estaría ya muerto mil veces.

Ahora fue el turno del espadachín para agachar la cabeza e intentar buscar una salida para evitar esa pregunta comprometida. No sabiendo que hacer, cogió la botella y dio un trago largo al licor.

-Me saca de quicio tu comportamiento mujeriego hacia ella, y ahora que Nami te ignora, no haces más que atosigarla.

-No estarás celoso, ¿verdad?- contraatacó el cocinero dando otro trago a la botella.

Por inercia, el espadachín buscó sus katanas con la mano, pero se había olvidado que las había dejado abajo.** "**_Genial, me está provocando este pervertido y se me olvidan las katanas, ¿yo? ¿Celoso?, ¡ni hablar!"_

-No digas tonterías, pervertido.- Volvió a beber de la botella.- Como no arregles las cosas con Nami, haré que lo lamentes el resto de tu vida.

Con estas últimas palabras, el espadachín se acurrucó y empezó a dormir. Admitiendo su derrota, el cocinero bajó del puesto de vigía para volver a su hamaca e intentar dormir.

**-Fin del flashback-**

Encendiendo otro cigarro, fue a la cocina para preparar una taza de café para la nakama que estaba de guardia esa noche.

-Robin-chwan,-la llamó como si cantara su nombre,- ten tu café, ¿cómo va la noche?

Ella levantó la vista del libro y con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, tomó la taza e hizo un sitio al cocinero.

-Gracias, cocinero-san. Va estupendamente, muy tranquila.

-Sí, hace una noche serena,-_"hazle la pregunta que está carcomiendo desde hace días, tonto."-_¿Podría preguntarte algo, Robin-chan?

Ella le miró entre sorprendida y divertida, casi como si esperase que este momento llegaría pronto.

-Dime.

-Estoy preocupado por Nami, y como compartes habitación con ella, es muy probable que sepas qué le pasa. – le dijo atropelladamente.- ¿Hay algún motivo en especial que justifique la manera en que se esfuerza por evitarme?

-Sí que he notado que está muy distante y tensa contigo, pero no sé nada sobre el tema, quizá sería mejor que fueras tú mismo a preguntárselo, hay luz en nuestra habitación, y yo estoy de guardia.

"_Si voy ahora a su habitación lo más seguro es que no lo cuente, ya está la situación difícil como para presentarme en su habitación a medianoche. Pero si hasta el marimo ha notado que algo no va bien entre nosotros, esta situación no puede prolongarse más."_

Mirando de nuevo a la historiadora, descubrió que ésta le observaba. Con una sonrisa y un gesto de la cabeza en dirección a la habitación de las chicas le dio el suficiente aliento para terminar de decidirse para ir hacia allí.

La historiadora volvió a sumergirse en la lectura con una sonrisa en la boca hasta que, una sombra alta le tapó la escasa luz que le daba la lámpara que utilizaba para leer.

-Buenas noches, espadachín-san. ¿No puedes dormir?

-No, con todo el ruido que está haciendo este pervertido con sus paseos aclarándose la cabeza, no he podido pegar ojo.

-Si quieres puedes hacerme compañía hasta que te entre el sueño, dudo mucho que el cocinero vuelva a molestarte esta noche.

-Así que, por fin se ha decidido, ¿no?

-Eso parece.

Sentándose al lado de la historiadora, después de haber dejado apoyadas las katanas a su lado contra la baranda del barco, empezó a intentar leer lo que ella estaba leyendo.

-¿Tan interesante te resulta mi lectura?-_"Aunque mi querido espadachín, puedo pensar en otras mil cosas que pueden resultarte más interesantes y que podemos hacer los dos."_

-No entiendo cómo te pueden gustar tanto los libros.- le contestó acercándose más a ella.

Ella se giró para mirarle a la cara y de repente se dio cuenta de la proximidad de sus caras._"Si me acercase un poco más a él, podría besarle… Si no dejo de pensar estas cosas va a sospechar algo."_

Mientras ella pensaba esto, inconscientemente iba acercándose más y más a él, hasta que la realidad cayó por su propio peso y alejó bruscamente su cara de la del espadachín, volvió a abrir el libro e intentó ocultar su cara entre las páginas para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

Al cabo de un rato, notó un peso extra sobre su hombro derecho y podía escuchar una respiración lenta y profunda, al bajar la vista, vio que el espadachín se había quedado dormido y, sonriendo le tapó con la manta que estaba usando para no pasar frío, y volvió a concentrarse en la lectura.


End file.
